When You're Gone
by lacrimadoll
Summary: Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu disisiku. Dan ketika kau pergi dari sisiku, hatiku terasa kosong. Tak bisakah kau melihatnya? Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa dirimu. - SJ Fic! BoysLove, MPREG, KangTeuk, OOC, Typo and more. RnR please? But, be POLITE! OneShoot(COMPLETE)


**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**When You're Gone"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**When You're Gone © Avril Lavigne**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**You can find alot of TYPO here!  
><strong>

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

_Saat kau pergi, aku ini bagai tubuh tanpa jiwa._

_Saat kau pergi, aku selalu berharap kau akan kembali lagi._

_Saat kau pergi, air mataku seakan tak akan pernah habis untuk mengalir._

_Dan…_

_Saat kau pergi, aku baru merasakan rindu yang bagitu menyiksa._

…

**.**

…

**(Leeteuk POV)**

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought i'd**_

_**Need you there when i cry...**_

Kau selalu bilang aku ini special. Karena aku kuat, aku tegar dan aku mandiri. Namun apa kau tahu? Ketika kau pergi dari sisiku, aku selalu membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri?

Apa kau lihat? Aku kini bukanlah namja special seperti yang selalu kau katakan.

Aku hanya namja yang lemah, karena jiwanya telah pergi dari raganya. Kini aku hanya mempunyai tubuh…

Aku juga tidak pernah berfikir, kalau aku membutuhkanmu disaat aku tengah menangis seperti saat ini. Kau sukses membuatku tak berdaya, Kangin-ah. Aku yang kuat dan tegar, kini tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika kau tak ada disampingku lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan Kangin-ah, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" aku bertanya pada sebuah foto. Foto yang berisikan potret dirimu yang tengah mengenakan seragam militer-kebanggaanmu.

Kau tersenyum dalam foto itu, dan kini…sialnya aku merindukan senyummu. Senyum yang selalu kau perlihatkan padaku, hanya untukku. Kembali kurasakan mataku memanas, dan tak dapat kuhindari lagi air mataku pun mengalir lagi.

Kangin-ah…

Kau memang hebat! Bias membuatku seperti ini.

Membuatku lemah, hanya dengan kepergianmu.

Sekali lagi dengan mata yang buram karena air mataku tak kunjung berhenti, aku memandang lagi potret dirimu. "Kau menyebalkan Kangin-ah! Aku membencimu, karena aku mencintaimu…"

Aku ingat janjinya padaku. Janji yang selalu membuatku terharu, janji yang sederhana namun manis. "Katanya kau akan selalu berada disisiku jika aku menangis, lalu memelukmu. Apakah kau berbohong? Sekarang saat kau menangis…kau tak ada Kangin-ah!"

****Flashback – Normal POV**

Leeteuk ketika itu menangis setelah pulang dari rumah orang tuanya. Wajah cantik namja itu terlihat merah dan basah, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih tanpa noda. Kangin yang melihat keadaan Leeteuk langsung merangkulnya ketika namja cantik itu sudah masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Kangin memeluk Leeteuk dengan lembut, sembari mengusap-usap punggung namja berwajah bagai malaikat itu.

"Appamu lagi?" Tanya Kangin.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan didalam pelukan Kangin. Namja cantik itu sesengukan, membuat Kangin semakin intens mengusap-usap punggungnya. Kangin menciumi puncak kepala Leeteuk yang bersurai madu, "kan sudah kubilang…jangan temui lagi Appamu. Dia masih tidak bias menerima pernikahan kita, angel."

"Tapi…aku hanya ingin menengok Appa. Aku piker Appa juga sudah tidak marah lagi pada kita, tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia bahkan masih murka, hatiku sakit sekali Kangin-ah." Adu Leetuk pada namja bertubuh besar itu.

Kangin tak menjawab, ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Leeteuk sambil sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala namja cantik itu. "Aku berjanji, saat kau menangis karena hal apapun…aku akan ada disisimu dan memelukmu. Seperti saat ini, jadi hentikan tangismu angel. Kau membuatku sakit juga kalau kau terus menangis." Kata Kangin lembut ditelinga Leeteuk, yang sukses membuat namja cantik itu tersenyum dan menghentikan tangisnya.

**XOXOX**

_**And the days feel like years when i'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie**_

_**Is made up on your side...**_

Kupandagi televisi yang tengah menyiarkan siaran tak berguna, suara ramai dari televisi itu tak mampu menghapus rasa sepiku. Rasa sepi yang kerap kali kurasakan ketika kau tak ada lagi disisiku. Aku sudah sering mengatakan hal itu kan Kangin-ah? Apa kau mendengarnya?

Aku beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah menuju kearah kamar utama- kamarku. Kubuka pintu kamar, dan berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang ukuran king size yang ada didalam kamar ini.

Kurebahkan tubuhku diranjang itu, kupejamkan mataku dengan erat. "Tak ada dirimu disini, rasanya sehari saja bias menjadi satu tahun, Kangin-ah…" gumamku pada udara kosong.

Aku tak berbohong Kangin-ah. Semenjak kepergianmu, waktu satu hari rasanya seperti setahun untukku. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat, seakan waktu juga ingin melihatku menderita karenamu. Bisakah kau lihat betapa menderitanya aku saat ini? Apa kau puas?

Kubuka mataku perlahan, lalu kugulingkan tubuhku yang semakin kurus kearah samping ranjang. Aku memenjamkan mataku kembali, dan mulai kurasakan panas menjalar dimataku. Kau lihat kan Kangin-ah? Begitu mudahnya aku menangis akhir-akhir ini…

Perlahan tanganku terulur kearah samping ranjang, dimana biasanya dia tertidur disisi itu. Dia yang selalu tertidur ditempat itu, disampingku, disisiku. Tapi kini? Tempat itu kosong.

"Kau tak ada lagi disini…" lirihku sambil mengusap sisi samping ranjang, dimana Kangin-ah selalu tertidur disana.

Lelehan panas air mataku kembali membasahi pipiku yang semakin tirus dan pucat. Kembali aku merutuki apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku. "Pabbo…"

****Flashback – Normal POV**

"Angel, aku ingin malaikat kecil ada diantara kita." Ujar Kangin.

Leeteuk membelalakan matanya ketika ia mendengar ucapan Kangin. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya yang semula terlentang, menjadi menyamping menghadap pada Kangin. Namja bertubuh besar itu tertawa ketika ia melihat ekspresi yang dibuat oleh malaikat tanpa sayapnya itu. Dengan gemas, Kangin meraih dagu Leeteuk dan mengecup hidung bangir namja cantik itu.

Leeteuk tertawa geli karena kecupan Kangin dihidungnya, "kau serius mau punya anak ya? Tapi aku kan namja Kangin-ah, mana bisa aku hamil."

"Kalau dicoba, tak akan ada salahnya kan? Dan kalau tidak dicoba, mana kita tahu kau bisa hamil atau tidak. Iya kan?" goda Kangin. Namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah mulus tanpa cela milik Leeteuk. Manik kelam yang ada didalam mata Kangin menelusuri tiap jengkal keindahan dari wajah malaikatnya. Leeteuk sendiri kini tengah memejamkan matanya karena gugup.

Kangin yang tidak tahan dengan pesona wajah serupa malaikat dihadapannya itu mulai mengecup dahi Leeteuk, turun kearah masing-masing kelopak mata, lalu kembali mengecup hidung bangirnya, dan terakhir…bibir pink pucat yang selalu mengundangnya.

"Jangan pergi Kangin-ah, aku mau kau selalu ada disisiku ketika aku tidur ataupun ketika aku terbangun nanti." Gumam Leeteuk manja, dan dengan segera meraih tubuh besar Kangin untuk dipeluk.

Kangin kembali mengecup bibir pink pucat Leeteuk dengan lembut, "apapun yang kau minta…"

Dan setelahnya, hanya ada kamar gelap gulita yang diisi dengan suara-suara desah nafas dan lirihan memohon dari masing-masing pihak yang saling membutuhkan.

**XOXOX**

_**When you walk away**_

_**I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much i need you right now?**_

Kubuka mataku yang tertimpa cahaya matahari. Baru kusadari kalau aku tertidur hingga pagi datang, "pagi datang kembali. Tapi kau tak ada saat aku membuka mataku, menyedihkan…" gumamku, entah pada siapa.

Aku melangkah menuju kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Sesampainya diwashtafel, aku segera membuka kran air dan menyiramkannya kewajahku. Air dingin, sama dengan hatiku yang kini telah dingin dan membeku.

Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir semua pikiran buruk yang ada dibenakku. Setelah menyiramkan air dingin kewajahku, aku segara menyikat gigi dan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesegala sudut rumah ini. Rumah penuh kenangan antara aku dan dia, Kangin-ah…

Rumah yang dibeli oleh Kangin ketika ia baru selesai bertugas di luar Korea untuk ikut perang disalah satu Negara Arab.

Aku mendudukan diriku dikursi ruang makan, kembali kupandangai seluruh sudut rumah ini. "Ternyata memang disini terlalu banyak kenangan kita ya, Kangin-ah?"

Mataku kini terpaku pada pintu berkayu eboni, pintu depan rumah sederhana ini. Dimana tepat didepan pintu itu, aku mengantar kepergiannya untuk kembali bertugas sebagai anggota militer angkatan darat Korea. Tepat didepan pintu itu, terakhir kali aku merasakan ciumannya yang dalam dan sedikit berbeda.

Kurasakan air panas itu kembali menggenang dimataku, bersiap untuk turun dan membasahi pipiku lagi. "Harusnya aku tahu, saat itu kau tak akan kembali lagi." Gumamku pelan, seakan hanya boleh aku saja yang mendengar. "Saat itu aku pun menghitung langkahmu yang hendak pergi. Apa kau lihat Kangin-ah? Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu…saat ini."

****Flashback – Normal POV**

Kangin memeluk tubuh ramping Leeteuk dengan begitu erat, seakan ia tak mau melepaskan tubuh ramping namja itu dari pelukannya. Terlihat posesif, namun Kangin memang sangat ingin memeluk Leeteuk dengan kadar posesif yang sedikit berlebih kala itu. Leeteuk sendiri hanya menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kangin, "pelukanmu berbeda…"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini saja angel. Hatiku mengatakan kalau-,"

Kata-kata Kangin terpotong oleh ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk. Namja cantik itu melumat bibir Kangin dengan lembut, seolah berusaha untuk menenangkan Kangin. Setelah Leetuk melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kangin, ia tatap manik kelam dimata namja bertubuh besar itu dalam-dalam. "Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja…"

"…"

"Dan kau, akan kembali padaku lagi." Kata Leeteuk lembut. Namja cantik itu meraih kepala Kangin dan memakaikan topi militer dikepalanya, "berjanjilah kau akan kembali."

Tak seperti biasanya, Kangin diam dan tak menyahut perkataan Leeteuk. Sampai akhirnya Leeteuk menepuk pelan bahu Kangin, "janjimu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku…" Kangin memulai janjinya. Namja itu menghela nafas dan kembali menatap kedalam bola mata cokelat gelap Leeteuk, "…akan kembali. Dan kau, jaga selalu hatimu dan tunggu aku kembali." Kangin mengecup kelopak mata Leeteuk sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, lalu mencium bibir pink pucat namja berwajah malaikat itu.

Setelahnya Kangin segera mencangklong ranselnya, dan segera pergi dari hadapan Leeteuk. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kangin membalikan tubuhnya hanya untuk menatap Leeteuk sekali lagi. Dan ketika itu juga Kangin melihat pipi namja yang ia cintai itu telah basah, dia…menangis.

Leeteuk sendiri hanya bisa membiarkan air matanya mengalahkan ketegaran dan kekuatan hatainya. Kali ini namja cantik itu merasa, kekasihnya tak akan kembali lagi. "Satu langkahmu, dua langkahmu, tiga langkahmu, empat lengkahmu…" Leeteuk terus menghitung langkah Kangin yang semakin menjauh, lalu hilang dari pandangannya.

**XOXOX**

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you..**_

Saat kau pergi..

Apa kau tahu kalau sebagian hatiku ini merindukanmu? Kehilanganmu? Dan pergi denganmu?

Apa kau tahu itu Kangin-ah?

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face i came to know is missing too…**_

Saat kau pergi…

Apakah jika kau bisa datang kembali, kau juga merindukanku?

Apakah kau akan merindukanku juga, Kangin-ah?

_**When you're gone **_

_**The word i need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it OK**_

_**I miss you...**_

Saat kau pergi…

Aku hanya ingin mendengar kata-kata yang mampu membuatku menghadapi hari-hari yang lain.

Dan mambuatku yakin kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Apakah kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu Kangin-ah?

Aku selalu mengatakan ini padamu kan?

Aku…merindukanmu.

**XOXOX**

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that i do**_

_**Reminds me of you…**_

Aku bangkit dari ranjang karena aku merasa pusing. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau akhir-akhir ini kesehatanku semakin memburuk. Aku merasa mual dipagi hari, aku pusing, perutku sering sakit dan terasa bergolak, dan hal lain yang semakin menyiksaku. Harusnya dari seminggu yang lalu aku pergi kedokter, tapi karena aku belum mampu untuk kembali seperti Leeteuk yang biasanya, aku pun menunda untuk memeriksakan diri.

Aku terduduk diranjang, mencoba untuk menetralisir pusing dan mual yang menyerangku secara bersamaan. Namun akhirnya aku kalah, aku kini berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar mandi. Sampai di washtafel aku segera memuntahkan apa yang ada didalam perutku. Tapi yang keluar hanya cairan putih, karena memang dari dua hari yang lalu perutku tak terisi apapun.

Setelah selesai menguras isi perutku, aku terduduk dilantai kamar mandi. Aku kini merasa berpuluh kali lebih lemah dari biasanya, bagaimana tidak…aku kehilangan Kangin dan kini aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada diriku.

Kupejamkan mataku erat untuk mengusir pusing yang masih tersisa. Dan kembali aku berfikir, aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Jika aku sakit, jika aku bersdeih, jika aku marah, jika aku manja, jika aku kesulitan…pasti selalu ada Kangin disisiku. Namun kali ini?

"Kau tidak ada disampingku…" ujarku. Aku menghela nafas pelan, "…dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah…setiap aku melakukan sesuatu, aku pasti teringat akan dirimu Kangin-ah."

****Flashback – Normal POV**

"Angel, kau tidak apa-apa? Katanya Wookie-ah kau sakit. Apa kau mau kedokter?" Tanya Kangin dengan panik ketika dia mendapati Leeteuk yang tergolek lemah diranjang mereka. Leeteuk tersenyum tipis melihat kepanikan Kangin, namja berwajah cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya-bermaksud mengundang Kangin untuk mendekat padanya.

Kangin mendekati Leeteuk dan duduk disampingnya. Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Kangin hanya diam saja tak melakukan apapun. "Kau tak mau memelukku ya? Jahat sekali."

"Kau mau dipeluk? Tapi kau sedang sakit angel…"

Leeteuk semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "lalu? Ayo peluk aku! Kau tahukan aku ini tak perlu kedokter atau meminum obat? Pelukanmu bisa menyembuhkanku…"

Kangin pun tersenyum dan segera memeluk malaikat tanpa sayapnya erat. Namja itu membisikan kata-kata cinta nan manis yang lengsung membuat tubuh malaikatnya rileks dan jatuh terlelap sambil mengukir senyum diwajah cantiknya. Kangin mengecup bibir pink pucat Leeteuk sekilas, "entah sejak kapan malaikatku ini menjadi perayu. Mimpi indah, nae angel…"

**XOXOX**

_**And the clothes you left**_

_**They lie on the floor**_

_**And the smell just like you**_

_**I love the things that you do…**_

Hari semakin sore, dan beginilah caraku menghabiskan hari setelah kau meninggalkanku sendirian seperti ini Kangin-ah. Aku terduduk dilantai, mengenakan kemejamu yang kebesaran sambil memeluk dan menghirup aroma tubuhmu dari baju-baju yang kau tinggalkan. Aku selalu seperti ini jika hari sudah sore dan menjelang malam, Kangin-ah…

Aku menyedihkan bukan? Tapi aku begini juga karena dirimu.

Kuambil T-shirt yang sering kau pakai. T-shirt yang aku berikan ketika aku lupa untuk membelikanmu kado dalam perayaan anniversary kita, dan aku tak menyangka jika T-shirt ini selalu kau pakai dan menjadi barang favoritmu.

Kupeluk T-shirt itu, "kau lihat betapa konyolnya aku sekarang, Kangin-ah? Aku membayangkan kalau T-shirt ini adalah dirimu, dan wangi dari T-shirt ini adalah wangi tubuhmu."

Sungguh…

Aku ini memang konyol. Setelah kau meninggalkanku seenaknya, aku sering bertingkah konyol seperti ini. Tapi kau harus tahu Kangin-ah…aku selalu mencintaimu apapun yang sudah kau lakukan padaku.

Termasuk saat kau pergi meninggalkanku, dan tak akan pernah kembali seperti saat ini.

Aku, tetap mencintaimu.

****Flashback – Normal POV**

Kangin tertawa ketika ia pulang kerumah dari tugasnya diperbatasan Korea, ia mendapati sang kekasih tengah mengenakan kemejanya yang tentu saja kebesaran ditubuh ramping nan kurusnya. Leeteuk merengut ketika ia melihat Kangin menertawakannya, "kau menyebalkan! Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kenapa kau pakai kemejaku angel? Itukan kebesaran…" kata Kangin sambil mengontrol tawanya. Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya dengan imut, membuat Kangin seketika itu juga bungkam.

"Aku merindukanmu Kangin-ah, jadi aku pakai saja bajumu. Kan wangimu tertempel dibaju ini…" kata Leeteuk dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda ditelinga Kangin. Kangin sendiri? Kini tengah berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerkam Leeteuk saat itu juga dan melakukan hal yang sudah jarang ia lakukan dengan malaikatnya itu.

Melihat Kangin yang tengah menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya, membuat Leeteuk semakin jahil. Ia memainkan telunjuknya dan mengulum telunjuk itu dengan seduktif, dan pada akhirnya?

"Kangin-ah! Turunkan aku….!" Teriak Leeteuk ketika Kangin menggendongnya dengan bridal style menuju kamar pribadi mereka.

**XOXOX**

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

_**I know we were…**_

"Bagaimana dokter? Apa ada yang tidak beres dengan saya? Apa saya mengidap suatu penyakit?" ku brondong dokter yang memeriksaku ini dengan pertanyaan. Sang dokter menatap kertas-kertas hasil medical check-upku berkali-kali, lalu memandang padaku.

"Entahlah tuan Kim Jung Soo, tapi ini merupakan suatu kelangkaan." Ujar dokter itu padaku. Aku tak perduli! Mau itu hal langka atau apapun, yang aku mau hanyalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Apakah hal langka yang dimaksud dokter itu, aku mengidap penyakit langka yang belum ada obatnya?

Kalau memang begitu, aku bersyukur. Aku bisa cepat-cepat menyusul Kangin-ah. Kutatap dokter itu dengan tidak sabar, "dokter…beritahukan saja. Saya siap menerima apapun, bahkan yang lebih buruk."

Dokter itu menatapku tak yakin, namun tak lama kemudian senyumnya terkembang diwajah senjanya. "Kalau begitu selamat tuan Kim Jung Soo, anda mengandung dan usia kandungan anda baru tiga minggu…"

**XOXOX**

_**All i ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything i'd do**_

_**I'd give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe i need to feel you here with me…**_

Kini aku berdiri dihadapan sebuah makam yang sudah hampir seminggu tak kukunjungi. Makam miliknya, milik Kim Young Woon atau Kangin suami dan ayah dari…janin ini. Sebuah senyuman tipis kusinggingkan, tanganku yang kurus meraba lembut perutku yang masih rata. Aku masih tak percaya jika didalam tubuhku kini ada kehidupan lain, kehidupan dari buah cintaku dan Kangin-ah.

"Entah ternyata aku bisa mengandung, Kangin-ah. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan keajaiban…" aku berujar sembari mengusap nisan Kangin yang mengkilat karena dibuat dari keramik putih. Aku tersenyum lebih lebar, "mungkin kau tahu kalau aku kesepian disini. Makanya kau kirimkan malaikat kecil ini ya? Dasar menyebalkan! Saat malaikat kecil ini ada, kau yang tidak ada."

Kudekatkan wajahku kearah nisan putih bersih milik Kangin, kukecup nisan itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "Jeongmal gomawo Kangin-ah. Kau telah memberikanku Kangin kecil untuk menemani hari-hariku kedepan tanpamu."

Kurasakan angina semilir membelai wajahku, dan samar-samar kudengar suara berbisik dari angin yang menyapa telingaku. "Jaga malaikat kecil kita, aku mencintaimu…my angel."

Aku pun bangkit dari tempatku duduk, kini aku merasa memiliki alas an untuk hidup dan menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk malaikat kecilku dan Kangin. "Aku akan menjaga malaikat kecil kita. Karena aku tahu, kau akan selalu ada disisiku walau aku tak pernah melihatmu." Aku tersenyum manis pada makam Kangin. Sebelum beranjak, kuletakan sebuket bunga Hydrea yang sempat kubeli diatas makam namja yang paling kucintai itu. "…aku pun mencintaimu, Kangin-ah. Selalu mencintaimu, tak perduli apapun yang terjadi. Tunggulah aku lebih lama, karena aku akan bersenang-senang dengan malaikat kecil kita."

Aku pun kini melangkah dengan ringan meninggalkan makam Kangin. Dengan senyum yang masih terhias diwajahku, aku berkata didalam hati. "Kau adalah keajaiban, little angel. Terima kasih karena kau sudah datang dalam hidupku sebagai pengganti Appamu. Jeongmal gomawo, nae aegya. Neomu saranghae…"

**XOXOX**

**9 tahun kemudian**

**(Henry Journal)**

_**Annyeong Santa Clause ahjussi…**_

_**Naneun Kim Henry imnida!**_

_**Aku anak dari Jung Soo-umma**_

_**Dan…**_

_**Kang-in, eh…Young Woon-appa.**_

_**Aku ini namja yang imut seperti umma loh..^^**_

_**Tapi aku punya pipi yang tembem seperti pipi appa.**_

_***itu kata Siwon ahjussi sih***_

_**Oh iya, walaupun aku tidak pernah lihat appa…**_

_**Tapi kata umma, appa itu namja terhebat yang pernah ada.**_

_**Uh, sepertinya umma berlebihan.**_

_***jangan pukul aku dari surga ya appa T~T***_

_**Tapi aku sangat menyayangi appa.**_

_**Dan untuk natal tahun ini aku ingin…**_

_**Appa hadir dimimpiku.**_

_**Seperti natal tahun lalu.**_

_**Boleh kan aku minta itu santa clause ahjussi?**_

_**Ah, aku tahu kalau santa clause ahjusshi itu baik.**_

_**Jadi pasti permintaanku dikabulkan dong.**_

_**Soalnya aku sudah jadi anak baik nih santa clause ahjussi.**_

_**Baiklah,**_

_**Segini saja suratku.**_

_**Dan…OH!**_

_**Sampaikan salam cintaku untuk appa ya…**_

_**Dan salam cinta dan rindu tak terhingga untuk appa dari umma.**_

_**Kim Henry, 9 tahun…**_

_**December, 25**_

**E N D**


End file.
